This Can't Be Goodbye
by Allie-Chan the Clepto
Summary: PiperXAerrow Is Piper dead? Gone forever? What will Aerrow do? Why did Piper do what she did. story is better than the description.
1. Chapter 1

(Though I don't know you or have met you. I read your stories. And enjoy them a lot. And re read them frequently. Hehe. **DevilsAngelsaphire** because of all the stories I read of yours, I was inspired to write my own. So I dedicate this story to you. I'm sorry if its bad. It just had to get out of my brain.)

(I might be too old to read and write fan fiction (its been years), or even watch storm hawks. I don't care really, because it's a fandom, and series I have really fallen for. So this is also for me. The old fart. Lets see if I can write at all anymore.)

Story starts now.

I took her for granted. I always assumed she would be by my side, showing that confident but curious smile. I was wrong, horribly wrong. And now as I stare out the Condor window I wonder if she survived. She couldn't have survived. I'm trying to stay strong, I really am. But my squad can see my frown, and the worry on my face. If they only knew how broken I was inside. I just want to Kill the Dark Ace, Smash his face in. I'm so angry at him, but I'm more angry at myself for not protecting her better. I was her leader, I am to protect her, and I've let her down, I've let her die. I can't help it, I leave. And not one squad member follows me to my room, not even radar. They all have their own mourning to do.

My door shuts, and I lock it and lose it. I cry out her name, I throw my lamp, I shatter it, like I want to do to dark ace. I can't see, the tears are blinding me. I'm throwing everything I can grab. I know I'm being a child, but she was my best friend, no she was more. I loved her. My anger continues and I grab for things on my night stand. But I stop as my hands grab something familiar. I dry my eyes and sit on my bed holding it close. It was a picture of Piper and I, not taken too long ago. God she looked so pretty, and so happy. And there I am, like an idiot awkward next to her. Why didn't I grab her and kiss her there? I'm so brave everywhere else, but with her, I was a scared kitten.

I hugged the picture close, and decided I needed a walk. I didn't get far, I went right for her room. I felt comforted by it all. The smell of Piper was everywhere. I felt like she could rush into the door any moment. And I hoped she would. But my brain knew better, but my heart ached for the imaginary. Why had she done that. Why me? Why save me.

I remember it very cloudy, like it's a dream, but its not. I hear her scream and my heart pounds along with my feet. The squad and I rush to the open hanger Bay. Dark Ace is there. He has her cornered. My squad and I fight, but caught off guard, and no armor…or protection we are sadly no match. Cyclonians have the rest of the guys cornered. I stand bravely in front of Piper.

"Miss Piper," Ace says with malice. "Master Cyclonis has called that I bring you to her"

"You wont get her!" I cried. "Oh silly Aerrow, she has no need for any of you. My quarrel is not with you today or your little chicken hawks. Its Piper."

I grit my teeth and anger and fight my best. Being un armed I am propelled back. Piper and I are close to the end of the runway. Ace grins like the freak he is and blasts crystal energy at me. I wait for the blow. It never comes. I hear Pipers feet and her panicked voice. She takes the blast for me. God why did she do that. The force of the blast blows her right off the ship. Right in front of my eyes. No parachute deploys…no sound. I can't get the image of her falling out of my mind.

All I hear is my screaming. I unleash fury like Ace has never seen or felt. He retreats like a coward back to Cyclonia. I hope Master Cyclonis kills him.

"Storm Hawks! Search for Piper. NOW!" I jump on my ride, flying around calling her name till I'm horse and the sun sets.

"Aerrow?" I can hear Finns voice "Dude we need to turn back, we are low on fuel.."

At that statement, I knew I would never see Piper again, or tell her I've loved her since we were children.

(tell me if you like it. next chapter coming soonish ?)


	2. Chapter 2

(story starts now. Thanks for all the reviews! They really help me)

I wouldn't say I'm clairvoyant or anything, crystal specialist, yes. As I child I had strange dreams, or nightmares really, that came true. When I was little I didn't understand. I had a dream my grandmother died, and a week later she was gone, just like my dream. I had a dream my pet cat was killed by a skimmer, a week later my cat was dead. I was so little, I didn't understand it all. A bit later in life I had a dream my parents were killed. I told them about it, but no one listens to children. A week later, dead. Not all my dreams were bad. I had a dream I met a red headed boy, a week later I met Aerrow. These dreams came few and far between, but I could always tell the difference between a dream, and these dreams.

I awoke with a start, I had a dream….One of "those" dreams. It was Aerrow being killed by Dark Ace for protecting me. I cried and cried at first. I was going to lose Aerrow. I was going to lose the person that makes my smile wide, my heart race, and my life full and happy.

I'm not that kinda girl, to just give up. So I planned, and planned every way I could avoid or save that situation. I would think, go to bed, and in my dream my plan would be put to action. Every night I failed, until my third try. I was so desperate I was thinking "god, if you could take me instead of everyone else that would be ok" That night I dreamed I died by being blown off the ship, and everyone was ok. I was going to edit this plan as much as I could. If worst came to worst, I would save Aerrow, who I knew would save the world…And make some girl very happy. My heart broke a bit when I thought that.

I wasn't going to give up without a fight though. I pondered many ways to save myself. "parachute?" I said to myself while tapping my lips. "no, Ace would see…I need something…something that makes him think I'm dead". Later that night I saw My brave leader Aerrow walking in the hall and I remembered the gliders on his back. I smiled to him with a blush and ran to my room. With some hard work, I had a serious small and stealth pair of wings to hide under my clothes and not just my uniform. My death would look real, I hoped the wings would hold. I had to test them. I walked to the hanger bay and opened the door and walked out.

"Just a quick glide and come back in" But that thought and plan was cut short, I saw Dark Ace. I had taken too long. The fight happened. I remember Aerrow fighting hard for me.

BOOM!

The next thing I know I feel pain, a falling sensation, and blacking out. At least Aerrow was ok and alive.

(Hope everyone likes it so far, i'm not going to make this story too longish.)


End file.
